


Mixup in Zaofu

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Humor, Mistaken Identity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Bolin sneaks into Opal's room for a little bit of late night fun. Unfortunately, he got the wrong room when he started eating pussy. Fortunately, Suyin doesn't seem to mind.





	Mixup in Zaofu

Mixup in Zaofu  
-By Drace Domino

“Mmm...Baatar, what’s the special occasion?”

Those words sent a chill through Bolin’s spine, but at that point the taste of Suyin’s pussy was already on his tongue. His eyes went wide underneath the covers, but even if he strained in the darkness he couldn’t tell any difference. Turned out Opal’s pussy looked like just like her mom’s.

What could he do?! Lift himself up from his knees and explain that it was all just a big misunderstanding? “Sorry, Mrs. Beifong, I meant to sneak into your daughter’s room instead!” That wouldn’t work on many, many levels. If only Baatar hadn’t been working late in his lab that night, this wouldn’t of happened! If only he had paid more attention counting doors in the hallway, he wouldn’t of snuck into the wrong room and started eating the same pussy! But now that he was here, what the heck could he do?!

“Silent treatment, huh?” Suyin’s voice cooed from above, and one of her hands slipped underneath the covers to thread her fingers into the young man’s hair. She gripped fiercely and pulled him right back down between her thighs, making his mouth wrap against her hood to again keep servicing her. “Guess I’ll have to do the talking for both of us while you suck on my pussy…”

Bolin’s eyes couldn’t get any wider as his tongue flailed back and forth, his lips wrapped around the older woman’s hood. He was suckling slowly and sweetly at that point mostly out of fear of being caught; with no other better idea in mind all he could do is go along with it. Maybe if he could get the older woman off he could sneak out of the room afterwards and no one would be the wiser. He could move one more door down to his intended destination, give Opal a big kiss, join her --- he could go back to his room first and wash his face before seeing Opal. The more he went down on the girl’s mother the more that seemed like a necessity. She was intensely wet; lines of nectar running down the sides of her slit and offering him a thoroughly moist entrance to rub his tongue across. The flavor was just as sweet as Opal’s if not moreso, and it was very, very apparent where the young woman got her sensitivity from.

Turns out, Mommy loved having her pussy worshipped just as much as Opal did. Gently Suyin’s legs rose up to make the situation even worse; her calves wrapping around the back of Bolin’s shoulders and her hips arching forward to smear her entrance deeper across his face. By that point his cheeks were thoroughly coated in her nectar and the scent underneath the covers was nearly overwhelming; rich and delightful and so inescapable that Bolin had no other option but to enjoy it. Despite his guilt at the misunderstanding his cock was throbbing from arousal, and he very nearly gave up his identity by offering a tiny whimper.

He had to be strong! If he was going to pull this off, if he was going to escape back into the hallway with nothing more than an awkward memory, he had to be focused!

“Fuck, that’s it...right there...Spirits, your tongue feels so good.” Suyin whispered into the air, bucking her hips a little harder against the young man’s face. Soon her other hand had flowed into his hair as well and she gave a fierce grip, locking two fists against his locks so she could hang on. She was a more active participant than her daughter, that much was sure. Opal was the sort of girl that was content to lie back and sweetly squeak while she was serviced, but Suyin…? Suyin was a gorgeous older woman that knew what she wanted, and Bolin couldn’t help but appreciate that whether he wanted to or not. “Right -- right there! Fuck, yes, Baatar, just...just hold my clit with your lips like that...f...fuck...here it comes...here it...mmmmnn!”

Suyin had to hold herself back from screaming while the man she thought was her husband sucked her pussy to a thrilling orgasm. Her thighs tightened and her hips rocked hard against Bolins’ mouth with several hot, wet slaps, smearing his face even more with her arousal. His lips did their best to remain locked around her hood but when Suyin gave an unexpected, hot squirt of nectar he nearly pulled them off her so he could moan in pleasure. Opal never squirted like that! As the spray struck his face, dripped from his cheeks and rolled over his lips, Bolin shuddered with an intense desire. He had that one tiny moment where he could’ve slipped away and ended all this madness, but the squirt of Suyin against his cheeks left him utterly stunned.

So stunned, in fact, that he didn’t fight it when he was suddenly pulled up above the covers. Suyin was a strong woman with two hands lost in his hair, and when she yanked Bolin forward there was nothing the young man could do to resist. She pulled him up and pressed her lips against his own as soon as he emerged from the covers; giving him a wide, open-mouth kiss with their tongues weaving forcefully back and forth. Once more panic set in for poor Bolin - sure the lights were out, but at that proximity she’d definitely notice!

He had a little bit of relief; however, when he realized that Suyin’s eyes were covered by a sleeping mask. After looking down into that piece of fabric covering Suyin’s gaze he gave a small whimper of relief, and even afforded himself a few seconds to enjoy the kiss. Suyin was bold, hungry, brave...all the things Opal wasn’t in the bedroom. And while he loved Opal with all his heart, being with someone that had a different style was hardly the worst thing in the world. Thus far, Suyin was the only other woman he had been with...although the circumstances were certainly unique. The comfort Bolin briefly felt; however, was quickly ended as their lips parted and Suyin gave a hot, hungry whisper to his lips.

“Fuck me, Baatar.” She licked her lips, hands sliding down his shoulders to grip along his arms. “It’s been too long...shove that cock inside of me and make me scream.”

Bolin came painfully close to blurting out a “Sure, ma’am!” before remembering his situation. Once more he let impulse and fear of being discovered rule the day; however, and in order to not be caught he simply shoved his kiss down into Suyin’s mouth once more. Their tongues wove back and forth, he shared the taste of her pussy, and all the while his head spun at his options. He couldn’t stop now, could he? Maybe he could slip out before she pulled her mask away...maybe he could hide in the bathroom and then break through a window...maybe he could sneak under the bed and hide--

“Fuuuuuck, it’s so big...keep going!”

Or maybe he could push himself inside without giving it much thought, that was apparently the decision the more primal part of his body went with. As he had knelt there worrying the lust that had built inside of him wasn’t willing to wait, and he had eased his tip against the older woman’s pussy before slowly pushing inside. The heavy, thick inches of his cock were steadily disappearing unprotected into Suyin’s hole, and the deeper he went the more he realized just what a mistake he was making. A mistake that felt...immeasurably good, but still a mistake.

“Fuck fuck fuck…” Suyin hissed through her teeth, trying her best to stay quiet like any mother would during a late night romp with her husband. Though all their kids were mostly grown their rooms were merely a few doors down the hall, and she didn’t want to announce to them all that mommy was getting fucked. Before long she was wrapped tighter around Bolin’s shoulders as she pressed her face deep against his throat, hissing from the back of her throat as she struggled to stretch around Bolin’s impressive cock. “Oh Spirits, Baatar, I needed this! Just fuck me, give me all your cock, make me your little slut!” Her legs wrapped around Bolin’s waist and tightened a firm grip, ensuring the young man’s cock couldn’t pull free even if he wanted. Her slender, naked form clung tight to his frame, and she offered a few more hot and hungry whispers against the edge of his throat. “You’re driving me crazy with this silly silent act...don’t you dare say a word while you fuck me!”

Even with that level of leeway, Bolin had still come dangerously close to an enthusiastic “Yes, ma’am!”

It was hard not to be enthusiastic inside of her. Her grip was different than Opal’s, and the way he eased her warm, tight pussy before her legs locked around his waist made him shudder with pleasure. Soon his hands moved forward to look for somewhere to grasp, possibly the headboard, or the wall, or -- what the heck.

“Mmm, yes, squeeze my tits!” Suyin whispered urgently into the air as Bolin’s hands moved down, grasping ahold of those small yet perky little breasts. She was hardly stacked in that department but what she did have was flawless; strong and pert, with sensitive, stiff nipples that made her quiver down to her core. Bolin squeezed each breast as he started to rut himself forward, shaking with pleasure as he felt her pussy tighten around his rod. While pulling out his cock was left glistening with her nectar, and when he shoved it back inside a wet noise filled the room and it was punctuated by the sound of Suyin’s hungry gasp. “Uhn! Harder!”

Well, she was the hostess after all. It would’ve been rude to deny that request. Bolin grit his teeth as he began to shake forward, hands sliding away from Suyin’s breasts so he could put a firm grip around her shoulders. With that leverage over the older woman’s smooth arms he was able to pull her forward every time he gave a thrust, ensuring that the impact of his cock was as hard and deep as one could get. It made both of them quake with desire though Suyin was the loudest and most enthusiastic; poor Bolin was still trapped in silence no matter how much he wanted to cry out.

“Fuck, fuck, pound my pussy, Baatar!” Suyin hissed through her teeth, her hands moving around her “husband’s” shoulders to clutch tighter to him. Her fingernails sank against Bolin’s muscles and she clung fiercely, just as her knees continued to dig against his waist. Once more it was the difference between herself and her daughter; Opal wasn’t nearly so confident in bed. Bolin treasured his time with her for sure, but something could definitely be said for a woman that knew what she wanted, that knew her own body so well, and that wasn’t shy about letting her lover know it. “So deep! Your cock feels huge tonight, you’re stretching me so tight…!”

With those words of encouragement Bolin fucked all the harder, his cheeks darkening as his lewd evening continued. Suyin’s sleeping mask was still securely in place and he was deeply thankful for that; at this point if it came off he fully expected to be sent through the wall. He’d deserve it, too, even though this whole thing was just a delightful misunderstanding. If he didn’t want her to find out he had to keep fucking forward, had to keep pounding her mature pussy with every inch of his cock, had to-

“Make sure you cum in me, Baatar!” Suyin hissed, eagerly. “Knock me up again!”

Had to get his girlfriend’s mother pregnant, apparently. Why did this sort of thing happen to him?! Bolin’s muscles tightened as he continued to slam forward, his hands locking even deeper against Suyin’s shoulders and his cock aching within her slit. Every time he shoved forward he bounced her harder into the bed, drawing forth more desperate squeaks, moans, and gasps from the mature older woman. Her words flowed through his mind and made him all the more nervous but in the most delightful of fashions, and deep down in his mind he rationialized her words out as little more than dirty talk. Surely, she couldn’t get pregnant, Suyin wasn’t all that fertile of a woman. She only had like forty kids.

He was...admittedly in trouble, but there was no going back now. Before long his rapid thrusts into Suyin brought the woman to a violent climax, a climax in which she clutched fiercely at him, locked her ankles against the small of his back and shoved him down to the hilt, and buried her face against his throat for a long, hot scream left muffled against his flesh. Her pussy spasmed around him in shuddering waves and vibrations and that pleasure was more than enough to shake him into a state of glorious excitement, his cock surging forward and planting itself deep as he started to unleash.

The urge to cry out in that moment was tremendous and yet Bolin resisted; biting hard down on his bottom lip to hold back his voice as he came. His cock was milked of steady loads of cum one after the other, each of them shot right into Suyin’s tender, willing fuckhole. White rushed into the beautiful and slender older woman, filling her, sating her desires, and making her feel warm, secure, and delighted. She groaned in obscene pleasure as a much younger man pumped her so full of cum, and she pressed a few kisses over the would-be Baatar’s chest before slowly easing herself back down.

“Ohh, Baatar, that was fucking amazing.” Suyin whispered, her slit tightening and her hips leaning up until Bolin’s member popped out. She let one hand drop to give him a few slow, lazy jerks to squirt the rest of his cum on top of her lap, and the other hand went down to her pussy where she scooped some cream against two of her fingers. Idly she brought it up to her lips, sucking against them, cleaning away the cream with a satisfied look on her face. “We haven’t had sex that intense in a long time.”

Bolin, in one more attempt to get out of speaking, simply leaned down and pressed a hot, warm kiss on the other woman’s lips. He held it for a few moments, tongue weaving in and out against her own, sharing their flavor amidst the lingering taste of his own cum still on her lips. As he kissed her he did his best to make the parting an easy thing for her; squeezing her against him before slipping off the bed, and finally parting their lips as he stood straight up. When she looked as if she was going to speak again he pressed his fingers down to her lips, dangling them there until she could only kiss against the tips.

“Mmm...I get it.” Suyin whispered, and curled up in the bed with a smile. “Still have work to do. Okay, my silent intruder...good luck in the lab.”

All things considered, the way Bolin left suyin that night made him feel good. She was beautiful and elegant underneath the covers; wearing a thin line of glistening sweat across her body and a pussy filled with his thick, heavy cum. She looked satisfied; and the smile pressing across her face was genuine. Sure, it might not have been who she thought it was, but...uh…

Well, the more he thought about it the more guilty he felt. Who could possibly do something so stupid other than him?!

“Oof!” Bolin had only just barely shut the door before turning around, slamming into another hard figure. At first he was worried it was Baatar, but in the dim light his eyes started to shine as he made out a familiar face. “Oh, thank the Spirits. Korra! I just had the weirdest night.”

“Bolin, whew, I’m glad it’s you, too.” Korra sighed, breathing heavy and looking a bit nervous herself. She hustled Bolin and herself a few paces away from any of the doors before cupping a hand across her mouth and whispering. “You can’t tell anyone about this, but I just made a mistake. I thought I’d sneak into Asami’s room for a little...you know. But I got the wrong door!”

“Hey, that’s the same thing that happened to me!” Bolin blinked, looking nervously back towards Suyin’s door. “I was trying to get to Opal, and I sort of...kind of...fucked her mom.”

“Huh.” Korra’s eyes went wide, and she cast her gaze down towards the same door. “You fucked Suyin, and I just spent the past half hour scissoring Kuvira.”

“Kuvira?! Who did she think you were?”

“Well, let’s just say I appreciate you keeping Su busy.” Korra gave a sheepish look, and patted Bolin on the head. “...but seriously, we need to get the hell out of this city first thing tomorrow morning.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun, dirty oneshot! Hope you liked it. If so, [please follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
